1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for mobile electronic devices which positions the device at various elevated angles thereby allowing a user to more easily control their device.
2. Description of Related Art
People enjoy the convenience of using their mobile electronic devices everywhere. The devices are popular, because of their compact size and ease of use. In this electronic age, people ranging from small toddlers to elderly couples are able to find pleasure with the mobile device, due to the customization that each device provides. The most popular devices are an iPhone®, iPad® and Kindle®, but many other smartphones, tablets and e-readers are available to users. The devices may serve as gaming consoles, video players, GPS devices, e-readers, and web browsers, thereby providing an all in one entertainment system.
Most often when someone wants to use their device single handedly, they must rest the device on a table, desk or other flat surface and their use one of their hand to maneuver through the various screens. This places the mobile device in a flat horizontal position making it difficult to view the screen. If the device slides around too many times, the back surface of the device may develop scratches or gouges damaging its overall appearance. Additionally, liquid spills or food drops on the underlying surface may cause electrical damage to the device which may be irreparable. The safest way to use the device is with both hands but this occupies both hands which is inconvenient to perform any additional tasks.
Therefore it would be beneficial in the art to provide a holder for an electronic device which supports the device at an elevated position above the underlying surface. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a holder for a mobile electronic device, which angles the electronic device for easier viewing of the front screen.